<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Context Matters by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624262">The Context Matters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Locker Room Ho [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Argentina, Argentina National Team, Argentinian Character, Condoms, Drug Use, Drugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo always refused being fucked with a condom expect for once, when Diego Maradona asked him to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Diego Maradona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Locker Room Ho [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Context Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanofarch11/gifts">Jeanofarch11</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(NSFW)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Those who shared a bed with me even just once will probably know that I despise nothing more than condoms. They ain't calling me a bitch for nothing. I need to feel the warmth of each cum in between my buttocks to feel satisfied, to feel accomplished, and it pisses me off when guys pull out right before shooting or even worse, wear a condom before hands.</p><p>For me, that doesn't even count as sex. That's kids' play, and I'll oppose it as long as I live and as long as I keep taking those cocks in the ass. I reached the point where even if I'm at my horniest, if the man about to breed me insists on putting on a condom, I leave the room. I have been doing this protest against condoms for two years now and it went my way almost every time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The only exception I can remember was this one time when I met Diego; Diego Maradona in one of those award ceremonies. He asked me to stop by his room after the event and from how kinda intimate he was with me in public, I knew he wanted to visit my ass one more time as he used to fuck me at least twice a day back in 2010 when he coached me with the Argentinian national team in the world cup.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So, I went to his room and I could sense in his words that he wasn't comfortable with banging my bare ass, not because he never did it before. Just because he must've heard that I have slept with everyone in the football industry by then. So, he was leaning towards safe sex but he was very smart in the way he asked for it.</p><p>First of all, he kept kissing my flat abs for around an hour. At first, I didn't know what was the belly kissing all about. Then, he started licking my skin from my pubes, moving up all through my six-packs just to stop in between my pecs. He kept going back and forth while keeping a tight grip on both of my buttocks to keep me in place, not that I had anywhere I'd rather be.</p><p>When he was sure that I'm at my horniest, he placed a kiss on my belly button while parting my butt cheeks and whispering "there's is nothing I would love to do more than filling your womb with my babies, Lionel but the last thing I need is another scandal where Diego Maradona got Leo Messi pregnant… I had enough of those!"</p><p>It was a silly and unrealistic concern but I blushed anyway as he handed me the condom and asked me to put in his full erection. For some reason, I couldn't protest this time. I couldn't say no. I just did as he wanted and I guess it was worth it because Diego is the kind of man who doesn't get kinky unless I allow him to and let him have full authority over me. </p><p>It paid off because as soon as the condom was stretched in place around his cock, he asked me to sit on his lap, and while doing so, he shoved the entire length of his erection inside me. I was trying to get adjusted to being stuffed as he started kissing my lips and having fun with my nipples before saying "I did my part… it's about time you do yours"</p><p>At first, I wasn't sure what he was talking about until he smirked and explained "condom wouldn't be enough. It can get torn apart when things get intense. We have to be extra careful" while wrapping his palms around my waist just as if I was capable of getting pregnant for real. I remember his smile getting wider as I felt my ears and cheeks getting rosy before asking cluelessly "how?"</p><p>He let out a gush of precum inside me as he kissed my big nose and said "by taking one of these" while handing me an actual drug; contraceptive pills! I didn't know what effect such thing has on the male's body but the whole situation was so hot and sexy for me to say no. So, I took one and I remember Diego kissing me as I swallowed it.</p><p>That really got Maradona in the mood. He went a little further as he whispered "you're as good of a boy as I remember you in the world cup… but I'm not sure if this contraceptive shall be taken orally or as a suppository… so, just to be extra sure, I'll cover the other end" as he pulled half of his dick out, just to make enough room for his finger to slide. He slipped three pills within and pushed them with the tip of his dick to the depth of me.</p><p>We awkwardly walked from the sofa to the bed with his cock fully buried in my ass and as soon as I posed in doggy style, he got my wrists behind my back, pushed my face against the bedsheets, started moving in and out and whispered "that should cover everything" and that's ladies and gentlemen how to convince a whore like me to be fucked with a condom. Yes, maybe I didn't get to feel Diego's cum inside me, but I certainly felt his creativity.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The End<br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still trying to get back in the mood for writing long chapters and stories. So, I had to start with something short. I hope you liked it ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>